Moneybags
Moneybags is a greedy bear and minor villain in the Spyro series. He first appears in Ripto's Rage, where he charges Spyro a "small fee" of gems in order to progress through the game. He charges these fees for anything, from learning to swim to opening a bridge, and they are usually outrageous. In ''Year of the Dragon, ''he is more villainous when it is revealed that he and The Sorceress made a deal to hold her enemies ransom so Spyro could pay a "small fee" for their release. Although still infatuated with gems, he seemed to have reformed in ''Shadow Legacy, ''having started a family and and opened shops. Appearances Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! Moneybags owns a castle in Summer Forest, Autumn Plains and Winter Tundra, until each had been usurped by Ripto. He wishes to lay claim to the gems Spyro collects, and is seen at many plot-crucial points in the game. After Ripto's defeat, Elora forces Moneybags to reimburse Spyro by handing over all the gems he collected, to which he strongly objects. Fees Glimmer: 100 gems to open the bridge Summer Forest Home: * 500 gems to learn to swim * 400 gems to unlock Aquaria Towers Aquaria Towers: 100 gems to ride the shark submarine Autumn Plains Home: * 400 gems to unlock Zephyr * 500 gems to learn to climb * 400 gems to unlock the bridge to Shady Oasis * 100 gems to unlock Icy Speedway He was also dealing weapons to both sides in the war between Breeze Harbor and Zephyr. Crystal Glacier: 200 gems to open the bridge Magma Cone: 200 gems to activate the elevator Winter Tundra Home: (Ripto persuades Moneybags to sell him bombs) * 1000 gems to learn to headbash * 200 gems to unlock Canyon Speedway Spyro 3: Year of the DragonCategory:Minor VillainsCategory:JerksCategory:Obsessed Moneybags returns with more evil intentions. He has worked out a deal with the Sorceress to hold her enemies (Shiela, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley and Agent 9) captive and ransom them to Spyro for outrageous fees. Following the Sorceress' first defeat, he plans to sell one of the dragon eggs in Avalar for some quick cash, only to be intercepted by an infuriated Spyro. After an exhausting chase, Moneybags resolves to retire as a haiku poet in Spooky Swamp. Fees Sunrise Spring Home: 300 gems to free Sheila Cloud Spires: 200 gems to activate the bellows Molten Crater: (after being bribed by egg thieves) 300 gems to open their hideout Midday Garden Home: 700 gems to free Sgt. Byrd Icy Peak: gems to watch figure skater Spooky Swamp: gems to open door Evening Lake Home: 1000 gems to free Bentley Frozen Altars: 800 gems to play cat hockey Charmed Ridge: gems to raise the steps (the cat wizards never said they would lower them again) Midnight Mountain Home: 1300 gems to free Agent 9 Desert Ruins: gems to get the password for the door (which is "gullible") (There was really no password. He was standing in front of the wall switch.) Crystal Island: gems to open the bridge (he claims he's a magician as well) Enter the DragonflyCategory:Lawful Neutral Unlike the previous two games, he only appears once in the Dragonfly Dojo. He has apparently gone through with his plan to become a haiku poet, and mentions that the shine of gems are an inspiration for his poetry. Shadow Legacy Moneybags is arguably redeemed in ''Shadow Legacy, ''and has started a family and is considerably friendlier. His wife and four sons share his obsession with gems. Instead of charging Spyro fees at various points in the game, he has opened a proper business and has his sons sell goods to Spyro. Trivia *In the Skylanders franchise, there is a character named Auric that "bears" resemblance to Moneybags. Though Auric's relation with Moneybags remains unknown. Category:Greedy Villains Category:Spyro Villains Category:Double Agent Category:Cowards Category:Bears Category:Rich Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Liars Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Anti Heroes Category:Recurring villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Rivals Category:Extortionists Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Sociopaths Category:Con Artists Category:Business Villains Category:On & Off Villains